Il Cantante ed Il Musicista
by one-with-the-night
Summary: È il mio cantante e sono il suo musicista; She is my singer and I am her musician " , he said,"il mio cuore appartiene a lei ed al suo solo; My heart belongs to her and her alone ,La proteggerò sempre; I will protect her always ..."
1. Where it all began

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Soul Eater ):**

**Anyway just so you know during the first few chapters time jumps around a lot so yeah bare with me and please enjoy my first long fanfic, La Cantante.**

* * *

"Hmm…2 years ago today," I thought as I glanced out my bedroom window to see the laughing sun begin to set. In the process tearing me away from the world of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, my favorite piece of literature, into remembering how we met and how far we've come.

Thinking now, it's kind of amazing, its been months since we have had a serious fight….In all honesty I believe we've gotten closer….Well of course that might've been brought on by us finally collecting all of our 99 keshin eggs and 1 witch soul thus turning Soul into a Death Scythe…

But still….

I think I'm starting to fall for him….

Yet I believe I was already falling for him back then…..

When we first met……

I remember that night vividly. It was at the opening ceremony Shinigami held for his new students. It was a grand ball and for the most part everyone knew everyone, so there were no strangers minus the teachers. I talked to a few of my old friends for a little bit, but I was starting to feel left out because I was the only one of them to not have a partner and that's all they were talking about….how they met….who they were paired with…So I decided I'd rather be left alone so I went and stood by the door and it was there that I heard it…It was a hauntingly beautiful piece….It wasn't like anything I had ever heard before…All I knew was I didn't want the song to end and that no matter what I had to find the person playing it…

So I left the grand ballroom and listened to where the song was coming from….I followed it and it led me to a deserted room, well at least my so-called father the current death scythe of Shinigami said it was. At first I was hesitant to open the door, but an odd thing occurred my hand was drawn to the door knob and next thing I knew the door was opened. Inside was a room filled with pictures of what seemed to be famous former weapon meister pairs, then right in the middle of the room stood a beautiful grand piano, and sitting on the bench was a young man in a black and white pin stripped suit with brilliant white hair. The music stopped as soon as I took a step on the black and white tiled floor. I told him not to stop so he resumed playing the tune…It was a dark and melancholic but the odd thing about the song was that it spoke to me….It told me a story of a young boy whose life was suddenly thrown into turmoil and because of that turmoil it led him to live a sad life of solitude…I guess I was so absorbed by the music and the story it told that at first I didn't realize what we were doing…

Our soul's were resonating….

Something that we weren't supposed to be able to do until our 2nd or 3rd year of being partners…

But there we were, two people that barely knew the other, our soul's resonating and to the point that I actually was hearing and seeing his thoughts….the song wasn't speaking to me I was reading his thoughts…he had created the haunting piece apparently from his life experiences….though rude on my part, I tried to pry from his thoughts the reason behind such a song…but he mentally and sadly told me, "No…please get out of my head," and with that he ended the song and our bond faded away…I apologized to him for prying inside his mind and started to approach him to see his face when he said, "I want to give you a fair warning…"He had a deep melancholic voice, but now that I thought about it, it was as hauntingly beautiful as the song… "This is who I am…" his words spooked me a bit so I prepared myself for the worse, and cautiously started walking toward him again…I stopped as soon as I was close enough to touch him… "That was a beautiful song…" he chuckled for a brief moment and proceeded to tell me, "You're a weird one ya' know, anybody, who heard that song usually turn tailed and ran."

"Well apparently they're the weird ones because they don't know beautiful music when they hear it."

"Maybe", his voice filled with sadness, "but the few that of those that stayed usually ran when they actually saw me…"

Before I could ask why he stood up and turned around…

When I finally saw his face I didn't see why people would run….there wasn't a thing wrong with him….

In fact….he looked as beautiful as the music he could play and voice he spoke with….

He had brilliantly beautiful crimson eyes….they were like rubies….no roses….the only thing off about them were they were filled with pain and a deep sorrow….he also had pale, but not too pale, flawless skin….

I also could get a better view of his hair, which was snow white, and was messed up and somewhat spiked out…then finally, despite his mouth trying desperately to hide his teeth behind his emotionless face, I saw his teeth which were oddly jagged and sharp…It was then it dawned on me why people ran….it was because…he looked like….

…a demon…

It was then that I felt pity for him….all I wanted to do was give him a hug and that I was sorry for people being like that and hurting him…because he seemed like a guy who wouldn't hurt a fly, and my women's intuition was usually right about how people where….

Of course I couldn't do that because I just met the guy….however I read in his face that he was just counting down the seconds til I would run and hurt even more….

I then smiled at him and I reached out my hand to him…he was shocked beyond belief….I told him, "Hello, my name is Maka Albarn!" he then smiled back at me and grabbed my hand, "Hey, I'm called Soul Eater." I gave him a quizzical stare, "Soul Eater?" he became melancholic again, "It's a nickname…I don't fell like I deserve my true name…"

"Oh…well you don't have to give me details right now…So…?"

"So-what?"

"So I geuss we're partners now?"

He laughed and gave me a toothy smile, "Well it seems so." I smiled back and proceeded to drag him out to the party he asked what was up with me, but all I could think about was how happy I was to finally have a partner….

Thinking about it now…it was when our hands first touched that was when it all started….

* * *

**So yeah that would be my first chapter to this long series XD**

**Please tell me what ya think! **

**and yes the title comes from Twilight but you'll see later one why its called La Cantante~! ^_^**


	2. Author's Note

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I'm EXTREMELY sorry for not updating Il Cantante ed Il Musicista……But a lot of things have gotten in my way (mostly school projects and testing….) and it's been extremely hectic…Plus I haven't been on fan fiction to post this or to check any reviews (which I want to thank the few reviewers and subscribers because you do not know how much those mean to me….I know I'm odd but they mean a lot to me that some people like my work)_

_However this week due to massive snow storm we haven't been in school and I've been able to work on a little bit of itthough not much because I've been overly stressed and doc's orders was to rest….._

_so hopefully within the next few weeks or so I'll have the next chapter up…._

_But I'm very sorry for those who have been dying to read the rest……_


End file.
